h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Spells
Spells are used by merpeople to do things their natural powers don't allow them to do. Spells usually need ingredients. Northern Spells Arctic Marshmallow A northern recipe with few ingredients required but a very complicated and delicate technique of cooking. Add foul-smelling oysters and Arctic sea lavender into a bowl, then cool the water to the temperature of the Beaufort Sea at the end of December, which will cause the flavors to transfer. The process has to be gradual and cannot be rushed, otherwise the flowers will freeze and the shells will break. Once the sand on a small hourglass runs out, immediately add a dash of dried plankton of Baltic Sea to stop the transference. Its also can be used to stop the Eastern spell of Knowledge Transference. File:AM-1.png| Arctic sea lavender and foul-smelling oysters File:AM-2.png| Dried plankton of Baltic Sea File:AM-3.png| Arctic Marshmallow done Fifty Moons Potion This potion magnifies the effect of the Full Moon to fifty. The potion is required to be used on merpeople, with the help of Hydrokinesis, in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. The merperson which the potion is used on supposedly loses their powers forever. This potion is green in the appearance. This spell possibly stimulates the effect of the special planetary alignment we saw in H2O, that only occurs naturally every fifty years and removes one's powers forever. *Ambergris *Sea urchin spines *Unknown Ingredien Legs Spell A powerful spell that makes a mermaid/merman unable to grow a tail. This spell was cast by Nerissa on Zac, so he wouldn't grow a tail. However, this spell was broken when he accidently fell in the Moon Pool. Nerissa is the only mermaid known to cast this spell. Moisturizing Lotion A potion that moisturizes merpeople's skin when they are on land, and also makes them look younger. When ingredients are not properly balanced, it can make one act younger as well. *Hand-ground Seaweed *1 drop of Jellyfish Extract File:Moisturizing Lotion.png|Seaweed Jellyfish Extract.png|Jellyfish Extract Perfume Creation Mimmi used to create a lilypad essence perfume to give as birthday gift to Evie. Using cold extraction to extract the natural oil lilypad. *Lilypad *Cold copper chamber lily pad.png|Lilypad evie's gift.png|Lilypad essence perfume done Transmutation Transmutation is a power to change form of an object or a person. Merpeople can only transmute objects that they have taken essence from. Essence can be taken just by touching the object. File:Transmutation 1.png File:Transmutation 2.png File:Transmutation 3.png Eastern Spells Knowledge Transference An Eastern pod spell that transfers knowledge to another person, making them know what they know. Only 10th level Eastern mermaids can cast it and if not done right, it will transfer everything. Turn the Tide Turn the Tide is an Eastern pod spell used to turn magic back on itself. It is a form of Eastern mermaid self-defense. It is a very difficult spell to learn and Eastern mermaids are taught this spell when they are hatchlings. No Southern mermaid has mastered the spell, but a couple of them have tried. Southern Spells Shape-change Shape-change is used for taking other forms, via eye contact. The spell was created by accident by Poseidon by mixing squid ink and an unknown white powder. *Squid ink from Mariana Trench *Unknown white powder File:Shape-change Liquid.jpg File:Poseidon Cat-Eyes.jpg File:Poseidon Human-Eyes.jpg Wish Granting Wish Granting gives merpeople the ability to grant wishes. After the ingredients are mixed with three powers, the solution needs to be smeared on a merpeople's face who is in a mer-form. Then a wish can be made by others: either out loud, or only thinking of it (it may take a while for the wish to work). *2 spoon fulls of Golden algae *1 tuft of unnamed deep sea seaweed *½ of cup of 3 different types reef fungus (no certain names) File:Wish Giving Potion.png File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg Trivia *The rebel mermaid Aurora used a powerful spell to turn Nerissa into a Water Dragon. The same spell was used centuries ago by a different pod to transform a land boy into the same creature. Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Known things